dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna Ford (Dromedeverse)
Anna Ford is a supporting character in Camelorum Adventures. Appearing from the 2-parter "17 and Amphibious" onward, she becomes Stan Woudean's secretary in Camelorum Correctional - often filling in as acting warden when events outside his control prevent Stan from performing his duties directly. She is a parody of the character Anna Nix from [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3290276/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Jailbait], and was created around the same time as Flintirah in Ciem: Inferno - inspired by a different character from that same video. Character bio As a human teen convict When Kisha decides to try escaping once more, she recruits Rita Rigatoni to provide a diversion. Kisha disables the lights and escapes into the night, being eventually tracked down by Shantal and Camelorum security and returned.17 and Amphibious Rita, however, steals a Percolation Wand from the Jens' lab and uses it to enter Melody's copy of the graphic novel Teen in Terror Life. However, the way Rita goes about spreading chaos to that world with the wand she stole endangers the greater multiverse. Stan makes the reluctant decision to send MODM and Candace into the world of Melody's copy of the graphic novel, with Melody serving as a guide to the world of her novel. Stan also summons the original graphic novel's original author to compare notes with Melody. In order to get close to Rita, Candace and MODM fabricate documents to have Candace impersonate a juvenile delinquent who is sentenced to the same facility as the protagonist of the novel: Anna Ford. Right on cue, Rita begins destroying the freeway. Candace waits until the chaos causes sufficient panic to the driver, and then commandeers the van. She gives a rousing speech to the girls and convinces them to act as a makeshift Camelry, as Rita's chaos convinces them that Candace is hardly the craziest woman around. The girls act as heroes to help Candace and MODM capture Rita and send her back to Camelorum, though they have to sacrifice the Percolation Wand. MODM is uncontrollably sent away, trapping Candace for possibly up to two weeks inside the graphic novel while MODM looks for a way back to get Candace home sooner. Candace learns that Anna is the victim of abuse in the home. However, her exact memories of what that abuse entailed begin changing, as the main Dromedeverse residents simply entering that world began altering its history. She is accused of murdering her stepfather, though the methods employed also keep changing due to Rita's tampering with the Percolation Wand causing aggressive retcons to the novel's past. In the final rendition, Candace is able to reason that Rita killed Charlie; and that Anna was framed for it. Anna begins to cling to Candace as a big sister, given that Candace is the only one consistently sticking up for her. In return, Candace tries to teach Anna how to stick up for herself against bullies. A few too many times, this leads to Candace having to use her powers on the bullies. However, spending time with Candace does give Anna the courage to start innovating. Instead of using violence against another girl that has it coming, she and Candace are able to convince a gang to make several makeshift bagpipes and do an Irish song and dance composition exposing that girl's secrets to the entire facility - replacing physical violence with over-the-top comedic humiliation. Anna has to learn her lessons quickly, as she soon finds herself without Candace's protection when Candace is exposed as being a young adult and sent to an adult prison. Anna begins suffering inexplicable headaches, like she's "being split in two" as mammoths and earthquakes begin tearing apart her world. Just then, she witnesses herself in two places at once, a clone of her staring back at her original self. The clone finds itself in Camelorum Correctional alongside the other heroes. However, the approach of a curious Carly leads to Anna suddenly shrinking and turning into a bullfrog on the floor. The Camelorum staff and inmates immediately take pity on their creation, lobbying for Anna to get her own terrarium. Stan elects to make the cloned Anna into his new secretary, since he is having a harder time handling all his business affairs on his own. She reluctantly takes the position, finding working as a secretary at Camelorum to be leaps and bounds an improvement over her past life. However, she is plagued by the memories of her original self- still suffering inside the novel's world. Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay get to work making a special keyboard for Anna, to make secretary work easier on her. As a frog In spite all logic suggesting the contrary be true, Anna is able to grow into her new role rather quickly. Nobody questions the legality of Stan employing a frog to be secretary, even though Anna's original was a minor. Also not questioned is the fact that she gets paid in flies and martinis, nor that she sleeps in a terrarium inside the office. She is able to mostly ignore the Cheshire Pig and Worcestershire Pig, in spite sharing a common trait in that she is a Percolation Xerox gone wrong like they are. She gets along somewhat well with BELF, who is another Xerox and who is more tame and level-headed. Due to her quickly becoming adept at organization, she is able to run Camelorum efficiently in Stan's place at times. This comes in handy when Stan is abducted at one point by rivals of his side mining operation, when the Camelry needs to rescue him and Anna has to keep Camelorum in check while they're all gone.Frog's Rules In a rare outing from Camelorum, Anna proves useful aiding the Camelorum Tether Gang out when they have to stop a flooding creek and run into trouble from Tobey.Sandbag Suckers She is also the first to figure out where the map in the pancakes leads to, and what it could mean.Mapjacks Becoming human again After MODM's death, Anna starts slowly becoming human again. She finds that her transition occurs faster the more time she spends away from Carly. Fall of M.O.D.M. Stan takes her in as if she were his "niece," unofficially adopting her and making sure she doesn't wind up in the zoo like the other human-animal hybrids. She resumes studying bagpipes. When it becomes clear she is no longer able to perform as a frog-secretary, she resigns and goes off to music school. Stan continues to support her endeavors, confident that he can be what she needs - and in so doing, honor MODM's dying wishes. Candace and MODM's quest in Sri Lanka results in a girl named Ann Marie getting cloned and turned into a humanoid fox after getting too close to Carly. This results in Anna becoming a sort of mentor figure to Ann Marie, even as she and Stan help Ann Marie "blend in" by becoming the new secretary to fill in for Anna. When a desperate Xironooti forges an alliance with the fallen Colonel Gorzeg from Xira's world, they make it their goal to conquer the multiverse and negate the Camelry's victories - and Xira's. They also try to get the Society of the Icy Finger in on their scheme. Their minions, meanwhile, raid Camelorum Correctional and nearly level it to the ground. Anna is captured amidst the chaos of it all, making the Camelry's goal of recovering her personal. When several Camelry members team up with Xira and her friends and with members of the Sodality of Gerosha and Knights of Cortascius to form the Percolation Warriors, they are able to rescue Anna and return her to Stan - before continuing to cleanse Xironooti's influence from the other universes.Percolation Warriors She is later almost entirely human, when she is able to attend Barry and Carly's wedding.Aftermath Personality Deep down, Anna is a scared child - much like her original. However, the environment in Camelorum does allow her to hide it behind layers of snark and feigned apathy. The desk job allows her to act nearly invincible, as she is able to run the facility in Stan's absence - and is usually able to organize his life better than he can. Over time, her insecurities begin to show when she suffers an existential breakdown upon realizing she's been reduced to the office and a terrarium. She begins to regard the 2nd floor inmates as friends in time, in spite trying not to get too attached. Like her original, she initially bonded to Candace. But in time, she grows closer to Stan and to Jenny Jane. She is also one of the few in the building that the Cheshire Pig will not directly antagonize. Anna strongly dislikes when the creature she is turned into is named in vain, such as when Camelorum inmates frequently shout marshmallow profanities such as "Frogslammit!" and "Frog forbid!" She has, at times, gotten creative about making inmates regret using such expressions. She will often dance along to songs, when she believes no one will catch her having fun. She is also the first to show up at a scene with a calculator, and seldom misses a chance to make a quip. While not often acting surprised by much, she has been known to overreact to being enlightened by a sudden reveal of something she feels should have been obvious, such as when she first found out that Rana catesbiena was Latin for "bullfrog." Development Inspiration When Jailbait was first rented by the Dozerfleet founder in search of inspiration for Tabitha Pang's role in Sodality: Vindication, it was quickly ruled unhelpful for SJCC's unique culture. The girls in Jared Cohn's video were a little too mean, and the guards a little too sexually corrupt, to be a good frame of reference. However, various scenes inspired a desire to imagine the plot of that film being rewritten in various scenes, in a sort of "How it Should Have Ended"-style parody. This eventually informed the plot formation for Ciem: Inferno, where Candi finds herself in a similar situation to Anna Nix, albeit for a far less serious offense. She frequently uses her centipede powers to take advantage of the girls that try to bully her, by turning the tables on their shenanigans and hoisting them by their own petards. The Cohn character of Kody was also reimagined as Amirah "Flintirah" Rose, to become initially a bully and later an ally to Candi. Yet, this was a subplot to the greater work, which was about how Candi and Miriam try to mold their unfortunate circumstances to save Gerosha, in spite not being able to do so the regular way. However, there was a desire to make a more direct parody of Jailbait - and combine it with a parody of Asylum disaster films in general, and with a parody of Prison Break: The Final Break. Eventually, the solution to all of this also took inspiration from the "Legends" 2-parter episode of DC's Justice League cartoon from 2003. The end result was the episode "17 and Amphibious," taking its title from the graphic novel 17 & Life Jailbait which Cohn's film was an adaptation of. The twist was that the Camelorum crew's efforts to save Candace after she gets lost in Anna's world would somehow glitch and result in a clone of Anna getting to live in Camelorum with the others. But in order to make Anna Ford more distinct from Anna Nix, she doesn't become just another prisoner. The fact that Camelorum is for adults would have caused further problems. Instead, to get around all this, Anna is turned into a bullfrog by exposure to Carly. Since the clone can't be held responsible for any crimes committed by the original, the clone is ruled to not be a criminal at all - in spite having the original's (scrambled) memories. Her being a talking frog means Stan can employ her as a secretary to get around the city officials questioning anything. The job also serves as a cover for Anna's anomalous new existence. Also, ironically, Camelorum is a much safer place for her to stay than the less-accepting outside world; as a talking frog is not out-of-place in a facility that also houses talking, flying pigs and four giant talking iguanas that know judo - let alone a talking alien -man-bear-thing that reads magazines and has an opinion of everything. Her surname of Ford is a reference to Gerald Ford succeeding Richard Nixon. Visualization Envisioning Anna Ford's human form to look vaguely similar to Sara Malakul Lane in The Sims 4 was easy. The tricky part was her frog form, which required more hours of gameplay to have the Sim of Stan Woudean find and capture a frog in one of the hidden lots. He wound up capturing an eggplant frog, which was later Photoshopped to be all green to match Anna's predetermined appearance. Her mannerisms were then otherwise modeled after the character of Jeanine from Ghostbusters. See also * Lemon Witch * MODM * Stan Woudean * "17 and Amphibious" * Camelorum Adventures * BELF External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/55565467/Camelorum-Adventures Camelorum Adventures] gallery on DeviantArt Category: Camelorum Adventures characters Category:Characters